Wings of Fire lemon storys
by Nasker
Summary: Hi people everywhere told me to do this (not on this website) so here I am doing wings of fire lemon request. NO MOONBLI I AM A WINTERWATCHER
1. Rules

This will get really mature so all kid do not read.

Okay here are they rules.

1) They can be any ship you want. (Moon will only be with winter my OPT!)

2) you come up with how it is done love, raped, ect.

3) This is just a thing for you guys to know that if I type a ship story I don't ship I have a mental thing in my head that keeps me up at night so if I do not do not do your request that is why here are some ships I will do.

Moonwatcher x Winter

Glory x Deathbringer

Clay x Peril

Tsunami x Riptide

Starflight x Sunny (I am ok with Starflight and fatespeaker)

Turtle x Kinkajou

4) If you say how do you come with these ideas I did not you guys did.


	2. Winter and Moonwatcher (love)

**So I asked my friends what I should do to get this book started and they said I should find a ship that I really like and make a story on that. So here I am writing a winter and moonwatcher story of them mating. They are dragons but they mate the way humans do okay. This is my first lemon story ever so if you don't like it I am sorry.** **If you are not use to these mature things do not read this story because of actions and strong langue.**

Winter and moonwatcher confessed there love to each other a week ago. Now they live in a two story home in possibility together. Their friends where their neighbors. Winter was outside watching the sun set from the second floor balcony. Moonwatcher was on the bed they shared getting ready to go to bed. "Winter are you coming?" she asked. Winter smiled and closed the balcony door and went to the bed with moonwatcher. "Yeah I am coming lets get some sleep." Winter lied down next to moon and curled around her and moon put her talons on his chest.

They laid down for an hour and winter started to think of something. _I want moonwatcher to be my mate._ He stared at her and stood up to go outside for a minute for fresh air then he hear someone call his name. "Winter why are you up? moon asked standing up on the bed as well. His name through her voice sent a warmth threw his body. "Just thinking." he said. "About what winter." she asked. "Uh." he could not bring him self to ask her. "Winter what where you think about and tell me the truth." she said. The horns on the back of his head flatted and making him look very nervous. "Well moon how do I say this..." He took a deep breath then said "Will you be my mate moon." Moon just started at him shocked. _Did he just ask me to be his mate._ she thought. But winter thought that he had just lost her because of the question. "Yes!" she yelled.

Winter was so happy he pushed her back against the wall and started to kiss her. She kiss back at him wrapping her talons around his neck. Winter grabbed moons waist with his forearms and began to kiss her more deeply. His tough slither into her mouth and she did not resist. Winter could hear her moaning as he kissed her. They broke the kiss gasping for breath. Winter lend down and began to bite and lick her neck and she let out a few small moans. Winter continued to do this for a few more minute till they kissed again.

Winter put moon back down on the bed with her back down and he got on top of her. He slowly nuzzled his way down moonwatchers body. Moon let a long soft moan as he went from her neck to chest then stomach. Then he came down to her slit. "Winter what are you doing." she asked right when winter licked her slit. She let out a load moan and had to gasp for breath. "Winter please don't stop please." she begged. Winter continued to eat her out while she let out moans of pleasure and bliss felling the tip of his nose right at her entrance while he licked sensitive spots on her slit. "Winter that feels so good." she moaned. Winter felt a swelling between his legs and he knew what it was. After a few minute she had a orgasm and her fluids landed all over winter muzzle. He use the blanket to clean it off. Then got back on top of her. "W-winter that f-felt amazing." She said. "Glad you like it." Then moon rolled him over to that he was on top. "Moon what are you doing." He asked. Moon blushed "Returning the favor." Moon lowered her self down to winters dick and smiled at the size of it. It was ten inches long and moon put the tip in her mouth and started to move her head up and down on his dick. "Moon" winter grunted every once in a while. She spend up a bit and began to lick winters dick as well. After a few minute he came in her mouth. She swallowed it all down and made sure none was left in her mouth. They where both panting heavily.

"Winter I need you inside me... now." she said. She got up on all fours and bent her front legs and lifted her tail in the air to let winter get a good view of her asshole. Winter tired so hard not too get to aroused at the sight. He lined himself up with her asshole and looked at moon to get one more nod of approval. She nodded and he pushed in in on hard thrust. Moon screamed in pain as he continued to fuck her slowly. Soon the pain turned into pleasure. Winter started to thrust into her and Winter spend up a little bit. They both felt waves of pleasure as moon moaned and winter grunted and hissed. "Winter please don't stop. Moon caught herself pushing her hips back to meet his thrust making the pleasure increase. He started to fuck her ass as hard and fast as he could. Moon let out load moans of pleasure. Winter decided to take it a bit father and spanked her ass. Moon let out a loud high moan. "Winter!" A few minutes later he pulled out of her. "Winter please tell me we are not done." she begged feeling weak. "Don't worry moon I don't plan on stopping now."

He flipped her over so her stomach was upward. He got on top of her and kissed her deeply again. He alined his dick with her pussy and rubbed his dick over it to tease her. she whimpered. " Winter please, please stop teasing me." Winter smiled knowing that she was begging for it then thrust his dick into her slit. She let out a loud moon and kissed him wrapping her forearms around his neck as he fucked her pussy. They kissed each other passionately letting each others tongue in the others mouth. Winter began to speed up on moons pussy. "Ahhhh f-fuck moon you are so tight." he said while moon blushed so hard she was bright red. Moon felt her orgasm coming as winter continued to fuck her fast and hard. "Winter you are going to...!" she was cut off be her orgasm. But winter just kept fucking her. "Winter please make me yours." she screamed. Winter smiled "Don't worry moon you will be mine forever." He continued to fuck her pussy till she came again. After that they both layed down to rebuild energy.

Then moon flipped him over again. "Moon what are you doing?" he asked. "Well to me it seems to me like you are doing all of the work while I just sit around and enjoy but now I will do the work and you will enjoy." she said lining her pussy up with winters dick. They both let out a soft long moan as moon slowly lowered her pussy down on winters dick and began to ride winter. Winter put his talons on moons waist as she bounced up and down on his dick. "Winter you are so big and hard!" she screamed. She bent over and kissed him deeply. Winter spanked her again in the kiss. "Winter! Please, please spank me again." Moon was now moaning because of the kiss, winter spanking her, and winter fucking her. So winter spanked her again for a few minutes while she road his dick. Sometimes he would thrust up into her pussy as she road his dick. They both felt their body temperatures rise. Winter looked down to see moons pussy go up and down on his dick. She placed her back legs against winters sides and her front legs on his chest to keep herself balanced. After a bit she felt another orgasm coming. "Winter I am going to...! Once again cut off be her orgasm. She layed down on top of winter panting. "How come you have not have had an orgasm this whole time." she asked. "I am close moon want to finish." He asked "Yes!"

Winter stood them both up and backed them up to the wall. He picked moon off the ground and put her back to the wall. "Hold on." He said and moon wrapped her arms around his neck and winter put is arms on her waist and let gravity do the work of bring moon down on his dick. As he lifted moon up and slammed her down he felt a felling in his dick. Winter pushed his head forward and kiss moon again. Sticking his tongue in her mouth as deep as he can. He brought her up so fast that she almost flew out of the grip of his talons. Winter loved moonwatcher form the day he say her and here he was standing on his back legs and holding moon up with the other to as their wings wrapped around each other mating. Winter continued to fuck moons pussy and as he grunted. Moon could not feel anything but the pleasure she was getting."Moon I am close." Then he let out a load roar as he came inside her she yelled his name as load as she could then he kissed her and his orgasm finished up.

They layed back down on the bed together. Their sweat dripping from their warm bodies. Winter pulled moon closer winter his wing and she placed her tail on tops of his and twined their tails. Moon placed her front talons on winter chest to look at his muscles that he use to hold her up. Winter cover moon with his wing and she looked at him. "Winter that was the best thing I have ever done and felt." she said. "I am glad you enjoyed as much as I did." he said. Rubbing his head on top of hers as she purred. Moon always felt small and weak when winter was right next to her as winter felt big and strong. "I love you winter." "I love you too moonwatcher." And with that she layed her head on his neck and they fell asleep with him still inside her.

 **So how was my first lemon story please let me know. If you have any other themes of ships give me a ship and a theme and I will do it as soon as I can. Have a nice day.**


	3. Stonemover and Thorn (love)

Stonemover was so happy. He was able to use the last bit of his power and fix his soul and place his cruse on a rock. He did this so no one could have his powers and since the rock was already a rock nothing change. So he and no more animus powers but he could walk and fly again. He spent a few days in the cave retrain his legs and wings again till they where no longer stiff or when he walk funny. _I should tell thorn the good news_ he thought. He flew to the sand kingdom as fast as he could. When he got there he went up to the palace entrance and went in side the doors. "What are you doing here nightwing?" a sandwing guard asked. "My name is stonemover and I came to speak with queen thorn." The guard looked at another guard and said "Tell queen thorn there is a nightwing named stonemover here to see her." The second guard when to go get thorn. A few minutes passed and the guard came back. "Queen thorn has order us to take you back to her room." They flew to queen thorns room and stonemover went throw the door and saw thorn.

Thorn had to hold herself back form jumping at him. "Leave us" she told the guards. They left the room and once the door closed she jumped at stonemover wrapping her talons around his neck buried her head in his chest. "I missed you so much" she said as tears fell down the side of her face. Stonemover wiped the tears off her face and placed his front talons on her waist and wrapped his wings around her. "Hi thorn I found a way to fix my curse." He told her the story but they did not let go of each other. Stonemover picked her up bridal style to the bed and they sat on it together. "So what do you want to do?" she asked. "Well there is one thing I have been waiting to do for a while again with you." he said. "Really what is that?" He smiled and quietly move the tip of his tail and brushed it against thorns slit. She let out a loud surprised moan and leaned into stonemover panting. "Stonemover are you saying you want to fuck me again." she said in a playful tone. "Yes thorn I missed your tight pussy." She blushed and stonemover pulled her into a passionate kiss sticking his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as he did this.

When they pulled away stonemover lowered his talons down her waist and griped her ass. He moved his talons around it then he spanked her ass and received a small hiss form thorn. " _Stonemover"_ she moan as he put her down on all fours again. He got behind her and push down between her shoulder blade's so her chest was down on the bed her wings spread out and her ass up. He stared to spank her ass again. Thorn let out moans everytime he spanked her. "Spank me stonemover spank the queen." She yelled. He spanked her as hard as he could right on her ass as she let out the loudest scream ever. "Someone sounds like they have done something they shouldn't have." he said. "Fine stonemover I use to do "it" to myself imagining you where doing it." she said blushing trying to hide her face. "Oh really maybe someone needs to be spanked more." he said as he began to spank her harder then what he originally was as she let out loud moans and hiss his. "Yes spank me stonemover I deserve it." she screamed. Stonemover continued then stopped spanking her before her ass turn a bright blood red but it was fading.

"Stonemover what are you-" she was cut off with a moan as stonemover took one of his claws and rubbed her pussy. "Come on thorn you know you want it." he said playfully. Thorn let out more moans as stonemover continued to finger her pussy with his claws. After he started doing this she felt weak like he was in control. She felt her body temperature rise and her orgasm building up. Stonemover started to spend up on her slit and a minute later she came on his talon. "Stonemover I am a strong girl but you make me fell so weak. Please fuck me with your dick please!" she begged. He smiled knowing that she wanted him to fuck her again. His put his front talons on her hips and pulled her back to his twelve inch cock (because he is a full grown dragon) and she raised her tail so he could see her asshole. He decided to tease her by rubbing the tip of his dick around her entrance. Thorn was about to cry of him not fucking her. "Please stonemover I beg you please fuck my little asshole." He smiled knowing that she really wanted it. He then lined up his dick and shoved it into her pussy very hard and pulling her hips back as she let out a loud roar in pain. Stonemover continued to fuck her ass as the pain turned into pleasure. He started to pick up speed as he spanked her again. Thorn started to move her hips back to meet his thrust. Stonemover continued to fuck and spank her as she screamed in pleasure. "Do you like it when I fuck your little asshole." he yelled at her. "Yes stonemover I love you spanking and fucking my ass!" She screamed in pleasure. Then he spanked her hard and pulled out of her. Thorn moan at the feeling of the emptiness and rested her head down on the bed.

Stonemover rolled over onto his back. "Come here." he said. Thorn went up on top of him and began to rub her pussy up and down on his dick. Stonemover growled in pleasure at the tiny lap dance as thorn moaned. "Go ahead thorn." She smiled and took his dick in one talon balancing herself with the other three and lined his dick up with her pussy. She let out a long hiss as she sank down on stonemovers dick. She began to move her ass up and down and road stonemovers dick. "S-shit stonemover you are so hard and big." she said. Stonemover griped her ass and began to help her move her ass up and down and thrusting up hard and fast into her as she went up and down making the pleasure increased for both of them. "Thorn I love spanking you." He said he spanked her again. She began to speed up on his dick to where she could not go any faster or harder on his dick. "Who is my sweet little bitch." he said. "Me... I am you little bitch stonemover." she said between her moans. She loved the fact that stonemovers dick was inside her pussy. She leaned down and kissed stonemover. Stonemovers tongue slither into her mouth and she let out a soft moan. The continued to kiss stonemover and bounced her pussy up and down on his dick. She felt her orgasm coming and she came right on top of stonemover. She fell down and laid down on top of him breathing heavily.

Stonemover flipped her over and now he was on top and started to fuck her pussy. Thorn knew that he has close on coming to his orgasm but she had another orgasm as he counted to fuck her pussy hard. She wrapped her forearms around his neck as he continued to fuck her tight pussy. Stonemover started to fuck her so hard and fast it was almost as he lost control of himself. Then he leaned down and kissed thorn as he came inside her. She squealed at the feeling of this. Then they lied down on their sides but kept himself inside her and the curled up together. "Stonemover please move in with me." she said. "Sure where will my room be?" he asked. "In her silly we will share a room so we can sleep together of fuck each other again if we want to." she said. "That would be great good night Queen Thorn I love you." he said. "I love you to Stonemover." she said and he stroked the back if her neck and they fell asleep like that.

 **So how was this chapter I am try to get as many chapters down on the weekends so you guys have a few stories to read while I am at school. I will try to update on school days sometime but it takes one too two hours for me to type these stories. But any way please send in more ships for me to do. I can also be more then just mating for love guys it can be anything to love, rape, slave, ect or you can ask me to make a different version of a story like it has the same theme just a different story if you know what I am saying. Anyway Have A Nice Day.**


	4. Pike and Anemone (love)

At the underground lake at jade mountain academy pike was watching princess anemone practicing her flips in the water. Pike knew that he had a crush on her and he always wounded if she liked him too. He came to jade mountain so he could show anemone that he could take care of her. When he realized they where the only ones in the underground lake he thought now was a good time to tell her. "Hey princess!" he yelled. "Yes pike what do you want?" she asked "Well princess anemone I just wanted to tell you that I..." He could not do it so he turned around and went into his cave. _Stupid stupid stupid stupid I made a fool of myself in front of the seawing princess._ He thought and was angry at him self. "Pike" he heard a voice call his name and he turned around and was face to face with anemone. She turned around closed the door and locked it so he could not run again. "Pike what do you want to tell me." she said sitting in front of him. "Well princess anemone I just wanted to tell you that I..." he froze at the last part. "Pike you can call me anemone since it is just the two of us and you what." Pike took a deep breath and prepared to be thrown out of the kingdom of the sea. "I love anemone." he blurted. She just stood the staring at him and his face began to fall.

Then just before he was going to turn around she lunged at him and kissed him. When pike realized that she was kissing him he started to kiss back and turned them around in the kiss so she was against the wall. Pike forearms wrapped around waist as hers went around his neck. The friction cause by their bodys rubbing together was the best feeling in the world. Pike tongue slithered into anemones mouth who took it with out hesitation. Anemone loved the felling of pikes body against her own as he kissed her and she let out a few soft moans. A few minutes later they pulled apart both gasping for breath. Anemone rested her head on pikes shoulder. "I love you too pike. I might be a princess but that does not mean anything between us right now. Do you want to fuck me?" He stared her in awe. _She just asked me if I wanted to fuck her._ he thought happily. "Anemone I always wanted to fuck you." he said and she smiled. She pushed him to the edge of the bed and put a few things behind him to keep the upper part of his body up (like sitting in a chair). She turned around and stuck her ass up in the air and moved it right above pikes dick as it got hard when he got aroused and began to give pike a lap dance.

She began to twerk above pikes dick and swayed her ass left to right rubbing her ass on his dick. "A-anemone where did you learn these moves?" he asked. She blushed and said "I taught myself how and sometimes I practiced in public when no one was looking for you pike." He smiled knowing that she did that for him an came up with an idea. "You naughty little bitch I will have to punish you when you are done." he said hitting her ass and she let out a moan thinking of the further of what they where going to do. Pike was grunting in pleasure as anemone rubbed her ass all around his dick as he kissed the lower part of her back. She moan his name as he kissed her body. Anemone stood up and turned around and did a sexy dance for pike. He placed his front talons oh her hips lightly as she swayed them side to side.

Anemone that stopped the dance and got on top of pike and started to rub her pussy up and down on his dick. They both let out moans as anemone kept going. Pikes tried not to go mad on how aroused he was. Anemone kept her pussy on pikes dick and danced for him. "Anemone for a daughter of a queen you really now how to dance like this." he said and she blushed. "Pike I will always be yours and if you want me to do this again I will do it for you till I die." she said. He smiled knowing now that if he want another lap dance form her all he had to do was ask. Anemone finished her dance on pikes dick.

"Now time to punish you for a how naughty you have secretly been. Let me see your ass." he said with a smile. She nodded and got back down on all fours and stuck her ass in the air. Pike came behind her and looked at her small, tight ass. Anemone blushed as pike looked at her ass. He griped her ass and spanked her as she let out a loud moan. He continued to spank her light blue ass and every so offend whipped her with his powerful tail. "Yes pike yes spank the seawings princesses ass she has been a very naught girl!" she yelled as he began to hit her ass even harder. "Anemone how much do you love it when I spank your little ass?" he said playfully. "Pike please spank me some more please it feels so good." she begged. He smiled knowing she was begging to be spanked. After a few minutes he stopped spanking her as her ass turn red.

Pike then flipped her over on the bed and pulled her into another passionate kiss. When he pulled out of the kiss he went to anemones stomach and started to nuzzle around it with his nose. "Pike what are you doing!" she yelled as pike licked her slit. Pike started to eat her out as she let out moans and hisses as he did this. "Pike go on and continue." she said between her moans. Pike then stuck his tongue inside her and rubbed sensitive parts of her pussy wit his tongue. Anemone let out moan after moan has he mouthed her slit. She felt her orgasm coming. "O-oh f-fuck pike." she said and she tried to hold back her orgasm but fail. "Pike!" she yelled as her climax hit her. Pike then rolled over on his back. "Come her you little bitch and suck it." he said as anemone went up to hid ten inch cock and began to give him a blowjob. She started to lick his dick and he started to grunt as the pleasure increased. "Don't stop now you bitch we still have a bit to go." he said. Anemone started to speed up on his dick and almost started to gag on his dick. A few minutes later he felt his climax build up. "Almost there do not stop anemone." he said as he came in her mouth. To pike it looked like her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he came inside her mouth. Anemone licked every inch of her mouth and drank every last drop of his seeds.

Anemone got down and layed on her stomach and then she felt someone get on top of her. Pike moved her tail out of the way and slowly pushed his entire cock in side anemones asshole. She let out a long loud moan as her entered her. He started to slowly fuck her asshole. She could only feel pleasure in her ass as pike fuck her. "Pike please faster and harder." Pike spanked her ass some more. "Oh pike I love it when you spank my ass when you fuck it." she moaned. Pike came next to her ear and said "You are going to take it all anemone like the little bitch that your are." making her moan. He started fuck her as hard and as fast as he could making it almost violent. "Oh anemone you have such a good and beautiful ass." he said making her blush. "Fuck me pike fuck me like the little bitch that I am!" she yelled. Pike continued to fuck her as she push her hips back to meet his thrust.

He pulled out of her and lined his dick with her small pussy. He decide that he would tease her. He pulled him self back to look like he was going to push in her but he just let his dick slide over her slit. Anemone was starting to cry she wanted him to fuck her. "Pike please fuck me in my pussy." she look up at pike and he smile then said "Let me hear you beg for it." he wanted to hear how much she wanted him to fuck him. "Pike please please I beg you fuck my pussy! I want you to be my mate! Please make me your little bitch!" she begged. Pike smiled and thrust into her pussy with a grunt. Anemone was hit with wave of pleasure and she let out a load moan as he fucked her small little pussy. "O-oh f-fuck anemone you are a small and tight bitch." he yelled. Pike picked up speed and thrust harder into slit. She wrapped her forearms around his neck and moaned as he continued to fuck her hard. She felt her orgasm build as she came again on pike. "Pike please just a bit more." she begged.

He smiled then rolled on his back and placed him on top of her. "Ride it." he said to her and she smiled. She began to lift her ass up and down faster and faster till she was riding him like there was no tomorrow. She got off her front legs and pushed her self up and let gravity pull her back down. Pike began to thrust up into her. "Pike you are so big and hard! Fuck me pike fuck me fuck me fuck me!" she yelled and he brought her down into a kiss as he came inside her. They both layed down and cuddled up with each other happy there was no school tomarrow. "Anemone of the seawings will you marry me." he asked. "Yes!" She yelled they kissed one more time passionately and anemone layed her head down on his neck front talons to his chest and he wrapped his wings around her to keep her save and the fell asleep happy that he was still inside her.

 **How was this for a chapter I am in a hurry but I will proably change it another day okay bye. Have a nice day.**


End file.
